iHave a Gift For You
by iCam
Summary: It's Carly's birthday and the gang is getting ready to celebrate it. Of course, Sam wants to treat her friend to something special this year and has come up with the perfect gift...one that starts and ends in the bedroom. Cam.


**Hey guys! I'm back with a new Cam story for you to read! (I know, finally right?) I had this one sitting on my computer for a couple of weeks now, and I wasn't sure how to get everything down. But I finally managed to scrape a plot together, along with a nice sex scene. ;) So I hope you guys like this one as well!**

**Note: In this story, Carly and Sam are already in a sexual relationship. But they haven't told anyone about it, as both of them have agreed they aren't ready to come forward with that information just yet.  
**

**And lastly, please review if you enjoyed the story/have criticism, or put the story on your favorites list! I don't even mind the anonymous reviews! (Some people don't accept them---never understood why. A review is a review right? ^^) I really like hearing what you guys have to say! You make writing this stuff worthwhile. =) So please, don't stay a stranger!**

* * *

"I think I hear something," Sam's voice broke the silence in the Shay apartment as she turned around in her swivel chair to face the door instead of the kitchen.

Spencer was currently in the middle of lighting candles on a cake set out on the counter and only had about half of them done. He started to rush to finish up the rest. "What? She's here?!" He asked, quickly moving the match across the dessert.

"Yeah, I think so. I heard something too," Freddie added looking at the door as he stood up from the couch with a present in his hand.

Suddenly there was a scrape against the wood, and the jingling of keys could be heard from the other side.

"Gotta move, gotta move!" Spencer sung to himself quickly as he tried his best to light the last three candles in one swipe. Unfortunately the match's flame accidentally tilted with the rush of the air, causing it to burn his finger tip. "YOWCH!"

Sam turned her head from the door and widened her eyes as she watched the man drop the lit candle onto the counter. "Don't light the apartment on fire!" She whispered angrily, quickly snatching it up before it could do any damage. ".....again," She added as she proceeded to light the rest.

Spencer just frowned at her, his finger in his mouth. He didn't like when people brought it up that he almost drowned the apartment in flames.

Meanwhile, Freddie had already made his way to the door and was about the look through the peephole before Carly's voice rang out from behind it.

"Oh my! I seem to have gotten home from my smoothie run. The one that Sam and Freddie would not accompany me on," Carly's voice was very sarcastic in a humored way. "And now the door is locked. Maybe I should use my key to get in?" There was a long pause as Spencer, Sam, and Freddie quickly flipped off the lights and shut the shades, before shuffling themselves to stand in front of the cake, the only source of illumination in the room. Carly's voice spoke out once more. "Yes, I think I _will_ use my key to get into the apartment now," Once again there was a long pause as the gang just looked at each other with smirks. They knew what Carly was doing. It was obvious she was delaying her entrance in case they needed time.

Sam looked over at Spencer and whispered. "I think she knows."

"Yeah," He laughed, as the kids watched the doorknob turn ever so slowly. "Unfortunately when someone is sent out on their birthday for some meaningless errand, they always seem to catch on to what is happening."

"Birthdays.." Sam laughed. "...the most suspicious of all holidays."

Finally Carly managed to turn the knob all the way, and slowly pushed the door open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The gang yelled out as Carly put her hands up to her cheeks and gasped with a smile, playing up the shocked birthday girl role. Spencer, Sam, and Freddie then began singing the birthday song, starting the festivity.

* * *

Time passed as a half eaten cake sat on the counter. The group had now moved onto presents as Carly had just finished opening up the one from Freddie.

"Alright, now that you're done opening that tech whozamuwhatsit, here's mine!" Sam smiled, pushing a standard brown paper bag with a rolled up top into her best friend's hands.

"It's not a whozamuwhatsit!" Freddie cried out pitifully. "It's a highly advanced technological piece of...."

"Crap?" Sam offered.

"I was going to say machinery!" Freddie yelled back in frustration.

"Whatever!" Sam spat back before looking back over at Carly. "C'mon open it! Saved the best for last," She laughed, watching as her friend inspected it with a curious smile.

"Alright alright!" Carly laughed, starting to unroll the top of the brown paper bag.

"Think you went a little overboard on the wrapping?" Freddie replied sarcastically as he eyed Sam's gift, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Oh shutup," Sam sneered at him.

"Hey guys! No fighting on my birthday!" Carly pointed a finger at them as they quickly hushed up. Once her friends obediently zipped their traps, she looked back down at the bag in her hands. "It's warm," Carly she gave Sam a curious look as she smiled.

"Just open it," Sam smiled as she nodded her head excitedly.

After rolling it open, Carly slowly pulled out something covered in tin foil. Spencer and Freddie watched curiously as she unraveled it to reveal a...

"Sub?" Carly asked with a chuckle, looking down at the plump piece of food in her hand.

"You got her a _sandwich_?" Freddie replied as he looked up at Sam in disbelief.

"Hey, money's tight," Sam shrugged casually before looking back at her best friend.

Carly just gave a small smile, realizing the truth behind her friend's eyes.

"And anyways, it's not _just_ a sandwich. Look at it," Sam stated as the gang looked back at the sub and studied it for a second.

"Um...I don't see it," Spencer replied honestly.

"Look harder," Sam instructed. The gang just squinted their eyes, wondering if they were missing something. Finally after a moment of staring, the silence was broken.

"It's just a stupid sandwich!" Freddie murmured rolling his eyes, figuring the blond was trying to play a prank on them.

"Nope!" Sam reached over and pulled the snack from Carly's hand, before lifting the top piece of bread to show her friends what was on it. "It's a grilled chicken sandwich," Sam nodded with a smile.

"Whoopee?" Freddie replied, twirling an unexcited finger in the air.

"It's Carly's favorite kind of sandwich," Sam started to explain.

"Again...whoopee?" Freddie sighed.

"I, Sam Puckett, went to a sub shop and bought a grilled chicken sandwich. Might I remind you guys that THIS particular sub shop is the one that sells the infamous super ham deluxe? The one that has given three people heart attacks in one day due to the amount of fat in it?"

The gang just winced as Sam continued her tale.

"I took _my_ last five dollars, handed it over to the cashier, and received a sandwich that was NOT the super ham deluxe," Sam then looked over at Carly and smiled. "How's _that_ for a thoughtful gift?"

Carly opened her mouth to say something but Freddie cut in. "Wow, nice way to explain a cheap gift," He laughed. Sam just glared at him for a second before Carly put her hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, I know how hard it was for you to do that," Carly chuckled as Sam looked over at her and smiled.

The blond was about to lean over to give her a kiss, until she remembered Spencer and Freddie were standing there, unaware of their relationship, and instead just slung a casual arm over the brunette's shoulder. "Hey, anything for my best friend," She laughed, giving Carly a playful punch to the arm.

Carly just rolled her eyes and smiled, catching onto Sam's false act in front of the guys, especially since she wanted to kiss her friend back as well.

"Hmm Sam not buying ham.." Spencer stated softly, putting his finger to his chin in pretend thought. "Now _that's_ love," He laughed.

Carly and Sam couldn't help but giggle. Spencer didn't know how right he was.

"Sooo....." Sam gently poked Carly on the shoulder, before pointing down at sandwich in her hand. "You gonna eat all of that?" She asked with a laugh.

* * *

After celebrating her birthday with her brother and closest friends, Carly and Sam left the apartment and were now walking down the street towards the blond's house.

"I still can't believe we have to take your cat to the vet today," Carly laughed as the two continued down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, kinda sucks chizz that the checkup was scheduled on your birthday," Sam said as the two of them finally got to her house and walked up the porch. "But thanks for agreeing to help me take him, even though it kinda ruins the fun."

"No problem, I don't mind," Carly nodded with a smile. "But why can't your mom do it?"

"She's at some career expo thing," Sam explained as Carly gave her an odd look. "Yeah, I don't expect _that_ to go anywhere either," The blond laughed as she bent down and retrieved a key from underneath the worn out welcome mat in front of her door.

"You know, you really shouldn't keep a key there. That's the first place a robber would look," Carly spoke as Sam unlocked the door before bending back down to place the key back under the mat.

"Carly, there's nothing in this house worth stealing," Sam replied with a laugh as they both walked in and closed the door behind them.

Carly just chuckled and rolled her eyes as she pulled off her coat. "All right, so where's your cat?" She looked around as she folded her jacket against the handrail of the staircase.

"Who cares?" Sam smirked, noticing that Carly was too preoccupied with searching for her pet to see through her plan.

"Huh? But then why-?" Carly was cut off as she turned around, only for a pair of lips to come crashing against hers. "Mmf, Sam.." Carly murmured in shock, not expecting that. But the blond just wrapped her arms around the girl, pressing her body tightly against hers. Once the shock died down, Carly closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around her friend, and began moving her own lips against Sam's, gently sucking and kissing. This continued on for a few more seconds until Sam reluctantly pulled away. The brunette couldn't help but let off a small moan as she opened her eyes to see her friend smirking back at her, still holding her in her arms as the fronts of their bodies were pressed together.

"What..." Carly took a breath, trying to regain composure. "...was that?" She asked, completely blindsided by the kiss.

"Surprise!" Sam laughed, humored by catching her friend so off guard. "I brought you here to give you your birthday gift!" She announced excitedly.

"My, birthday gift?" Carly asked, still recovering from the sudden make out session. "But what about your cat?"

"I lied," Sam laughed bluntly. "No checkup! Anyways, your gift is in my room."

"You room?" Carly asked as Sam nodded with a devious smile on her lips. Carly couldn't help but slowly smirk back. "Oh! _That_ kind of birthday gift," She added, finally understanding.

Without warning, Sam bent down and pulled Carly up into her arms, holding her bridal style. The brunette just let out a squeak of laughter. Sam couldn't help but smile as she looked at the girl in her arms.

"Shall we go upstairs?"

"We shall," Carly nodded with a laugh, her heart pounded with anticipation as she wrapped her arms around her friend's neck and smiled as the blond started to carry her upstairs. She just loved being carried by Sam.

* * *

Eventually the two girls had gotten upstairs, and were now currently laying next to each other on top of Sam's small bed, cuddling and kissing. They still had their clothes on, but things were beginning to get heated as Carly gently pushed her tongue into her friend's mouth. Sam realized this and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss once more, realizing she had one more thing to do before things got hotter.

"Hm?" Carly asked, opening her eyes when she saw that Sam backed away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sam laughed. "I just need to give you your birthday gift."

"Um..." Carly raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. "...I thought this was it?"

"This is just one part of it," Sam smirked, before rolling onto her side and leaning over the edge of the bed, her hand feeling around underneath it.

Carly watched as the curves in Sam's back became more pronounced under her shirt for a second as the blond continued to search for whatever it was she was trying to find. "What are you doing?" The brunette asked, lightly stroking one finger up and down Sam's spine.

"Mm....getting...something," Sam murmured, sighing at the contact, before finally finding what she wanted and pulling it out.

"What? A dust bunny?" Carly laughed with a smile, as Sam finally sat back up and turned around.

"No....this," She smiled, holding out a small box that was wrapped in purple wrapping paper with a white bow attached to it.

At first Carly eyed the object before her mouth curled into a smile. "Sam...what is this?" She asked with a laugh.

"I think they call it a present," Sam chuckled, holding it out to her friend. "Here."

"A present?" Carly asked, obviously excited as she took it and inspected it, although Sam knew what question was coming. "But.." Carly slowly looked up at her. "...I thought you couldn't get one? Money being tight and all?"

"Nah, that was just a ruse I told your brother and ol' Fredlumps. I managed to get you a little something," Sam nodded. "Now come on, open it!"

"Ok ok," Carly laughed, before reaching around the corner of the small rectangle, and proceeding to rip off the paper. Sam smiled as she watched Carly work.

Eventually the brunette got all the paper off to reveal a white box. "Hmm, do I sense footwear?" Carly laughed, realizing the box looked like a miniature clothes box. Socks weren't out of her friend's budget.

"Maybe," Sam shrugged casually. "Open it," She smirked.

Finally Carly lifted off the top and peered inside. Sam watched excitedly as her friend's eyes scanned the contents, before the girl's eyebrows went up in shock as she let out a gasp.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"Oh my god..." Carly murmured, reaching in, and pulling out a beautiful silver necklace. "It's.....it's the necklace I wanted," She added, gazing at it. "It's the one I saw in the mall like a month ago! I didn't think you were listening!"

"Oh I was, but I didn't show it," Sam smiled proudly as she watched her friend's eyes twinkle with excitement.

"But....how did you..?" Carly then looked up at Sam, a hint of slight worry in her eyes, making the blond cock her head in confusion. "You didn't...steal..?"

"What? No!" Sam laughed abruptly. "I bought it. Paid in full."

Carly couldn't help but smile, relieved to hear that. "Good," She laughed "But how?"

Sam just smiled, knowing her friend's curiosity would get the better of her. "Remember that contract we were bought out of years ago from that jank shoe company Daka?"

"How could I forget!" Carly laughed, working on the clasp to open the necklace.

"Well I saved a few bucks from it. No big deal," Sam smiled, watching Carly fiddle around with her gift.

"Awww, I can't believe you bought me a necklace I wanted....legally," Carly added with a smile as she looked back up at Sam, having finally opened it.

Sam just laughed, humored by her friend's last word. The girl just knew her too well. "Here let me help you with that," Sam added as the two girls sat up. Carly then turned around and held up her hair so Sam could string the necklace around her neck and clip it on. "There," Sam smiled as Carly turned back around and let her hair down.

"How's it look?" Carly asked, looking down and smiling at the new piece of jewelry.

"Beautiful," Sam murmured.

"Uh Sam, the necklace is up here," Carly laughed, realizing her friend was staring at her chest.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's cool too," Sam smiled.

"You're such a horn dog," Carly laughed as she rolled her eyes, gently pushing her friend's shoulder.

"Only for you kid," Sam smiled, pulling Carly into a hug, making them both lay back down on the mattress. She then snuggled up to the girl and began gently twirling Carly's hair in her fingertips. "But now I kinda want a corn dog.."

"All you think about is food and sex. You're such a dude," Carly chuckled, enjoying the way her friend held her in her arms and softly played with her hair.

"You know, if you keep calling me a dude, I might just start scratching myself in inappropriate places in public, and not wear a shirt! How would you like that?"

"Well, the scratching part doesn't sound too pleasing, but I sort of like the no shirt thing," Carly smirked.

"Oh ho ho! Who's the little horn dog now?" Sam laughed, ruffling the top of Carly's head.

"Well you set me up for that one," Carly rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, you're right," Sam laughed, before letting off a sigh. "But still, I noticed you eyeballing this necklace a month ago! That's gotta add up for some girl points."

"True," Carly smiled, reaching over and pulling Sam deeper into the hug. "This was really nice of you!" She murmured, giving Sam a kiss. The blond just smiled against Carly's lips before reciprocating. Even though it was meant as a simple thank you peck, the two girls both began deepening the kiss. Sam slowly ran her hands through Carly's hair as she gently pushed her friend's head back into the pillow. Carly just let off a soft sigh as she let Sam take control and crawl on top of her. Now with the blond straddling her hips, Carly looked up and smiled.

"Lemme guess, part two of the gift?" She asked.

"But of course! And in my opinion, the best part...", Sam laughed, slowly reaching under the girl's shirt.

"Oh! Hold on...," Carly started to say as she brought her hands up to the back of her neck and began fumbling with the clasp to take the necklace off.

"No wait..." Sam murmured softly, gently pulling Carly's hands back away.

"Huh?" The brunette asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

"I want you to keep it on."

"What?" Carly asked once more. But Sam just smirked as she slowly reached her hands back underneath her friend's shirt, and began to pull it up.

Carly held her arms up to help remove it, until Sam finally got it off and tossed it to the side. The brunette's torso was now in just her dark red bra and necklace.

"I want you...to keep it on," Sam finally replied once more, before slowly leaning down and kissing the girl's neck.

Carly closed her eyes and tilted her head up as she let out a soft sigh. "Oh..." She replied, feeling Sam start tracing small kissing along her collarbone, stopping at the necklace and giving it a quick peck. Finally Sam sat back up, looking down as Carly opened her eyes.

"You really...want me to keep it on?" Carly asked with a breathy laugh.

"Yeah.." Sam replied, stroking her hands up and down Carly's bare sides, sending chills of pleasure throughout the girl's body. "It'll be totally sexy," She gave a devious smile.

* * *

Soon enough both girls were completely undressed, their clothing tossed to the floor. Respecting her friend's wishes, Carly had kept the necklace on, and had to admit that Sam was right. It _was_ totally sexy.

Sam continued to lay on top of Carly, gently sucking her lips, and pulling back her hair, while Carly wrapped her arms around Sam's back and rubbed gentle circles along her shoulder blades. Both of their bare chests were touching and they couldn't help but let out tiny moans from the sensations. Even the necklace sent little sensations of pleasure throughout their bodies as their skin pressed against it, clamping it in place between them.

But even though the girls loved touching each other in the most innocent way two undressed people could, the pressure building in the pits of their stomachs was starting to get heavy. Sam slowly broke off the kiss and sat up a bit, looking down at Carly. The girl's face was a little flushed, as her lips were swollen pink. Also the fact that she was naked with only her necklace on made Sam's stomach do flip flops. In her eyes, Carly couldn't get anymore beautiful than right now.

"So...you ready?" Sam asked huskily, reaching over towards her friend's necklace and softly picking up the main part and setting it to the side and onto the pillow so the charm wouldn't dig into Carly's skin as things grew more intense.

"Definitely," Carly sighed dreamily as she looked up at Sam. Her friend's blue eyes were not only twinkling with lust, but love as well. Sam had such a passion in her facial expressions whenever they made love, that no one else got to see except Carly. The brunette just couldn't resist admiring the girl's raw beauty. It was absolutely wonderful.

"Alright," Sam gave a gentle laugh before sighing. "But I just wanted to say that....I kinda wanna try something a little different this time."

"Mm different?" Carly asked curiously.

Sam just smiled down at her. "Yeah, but it's nothing big. You don't have to move or anything. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sure," Carly smiled before watching with a mixture of curiosity and excitement, as Sam placed the back of her hand against her own pelvis, and pointed her finger towards her friend's womanhood. At first Carly wasn't sure what Sam was trying to do, but then watched as the blond slowly crept forward towards her and spread her legs wider with her free hand. Finally, Sam moved her own hips towards Carly's and eased her finger into her, all the while keeping her own hand pressed against her pelvis. At that moment, Carly let out a loud gasp as her heart rate picked up ten times faster. She started to realize what her friend was doing. Soon enough, the blond's hips started pressing into Carly's, one hand snaked in between their bodies. It created the illusion that Sam was penetrating her with her waist instead of her fingers.

"Oh Sam!" Carly yelped, watching as her best friend continued thrusting softly against her, building up speed. By keeping the back of her hand against her pelvis, Sam was able to use her hips to push her finger into Carly, instead of just doing the movement alone with her hand.

"You like this?" Sam asked, lust heavy in her voice, as her hips rocked back and forth against Carly's with the movement.

"Oh my god!" Carly moaned, waves of pleasure being sent through her body. "Y-yes! So much!" She replied, closing her eyes and tilting her head back into her pillow. Usually when they made love, they just did the movement with their fingers considering they were girls, but because Sam's whole body was pressing into her, the mattress bounced a lot heavier. Carly really liked the extra movement as she kept up the pace with her own hips.

"Good," Sam smiled, still keeping her finger taut and curled at the end, as she continued to push her hips against her friend's and thrust into the slick entrance. It was a hard position to keep up, as Sam's arm was already cramping from the awkward position, but she saw how much Carly was enjoying this. Deciding to keep it going, Sam kept her hand in between their bodies, and gently laid her torso back down on Carly's in order to get into a better position for her free arm to relax. Now with their faces just inches apart, Sam moved her free hand to Carly's shoulder and kept a firm grasp on it so she could continue what she was doing.

"Ohmm," Carly let out a soft moan and opened her eyes as she felt her friend's sweat glistened chest fall against her own and her hand grip her shoulder. Looking up at Sam, she gently wrapped her legs around the girl's lower back.

"Mm nice.." Sam sighed, closing her eyes and resting her cheek down against Carly's right breast. The feeling of her friend's legs wrapping around her body in sexual pleasure was amazing.

Meanwhile, Carly just closed her eyes and also wrapped her arms around Sam's upper half, rubbing the length of her friend's back and lightly tugging on the girl's hair in pleasure. Carly knew the blond was working hard to keep the thrusts going, as her friend obviously wasn't a boy and didn't have the kind of parts to keep this sort of stamina going. But of course, Sam always found the strength to do whatever she pleased. That was one of the many things Carly admired about her.

As Sam kept up the rhythm she had going with her hand and hips, she managed to lift her head off of Carly's breast and leaned over to gently suckle the pink nub.

At this point Carly wasn't expecting it considering Sam had rested her head down on her chest. The brunette had already accepted the fact that her friend was doing quite a nice job on her lower half, and was probably too busy to do anything else. So when the blond's tongue came into contact with her chest, Carly's eyes snapped open in surprise as she felt the unexpected yet totally welcome sensation.

"Oh Sam!" Carly yelped, arching her back and pressing her chest into her friend's hot mouth.

Sam just smiled, mumbling against her friend's skin as she continued to lick and suckle. Carly took that as a sort of response, but was in too much bliss to understand what her friend said, if the girl even said anything coherent. The sensations going on in her womanhood and on her chest were multiplied a hundred times over due to the fact that Sam's whole body was crashing against hers in sexual passion. During this, Carly couldn't help but lean up a bit and look over Sam's shoulder, to see her feet wrapped around Sam's lower back, right above her friend's bottom which was still pushing into her. The movement and sight of her friend's beautifully naked body pressing into hers was enough to drive her mad with lust.

Meanwhile, Sam tried her best to continue pleasuring Carly's chest, but realized she was getting out of breath. Originally she had thought of using this position as a means to turn Carly on, but realized that she too was getting aroused considering her clit was pressing against her own hand with each thrust. And the fact that Carly was giving off soft whimpers and small moans wasn't helping Sam keep control of herself either. Finally, with her own pelvis pushing into her best friend's, Sam began to feel that familiar pressure start to build within her own stomach. Even though it wasn't her intention, Sam realized she was approaching a climax as well.

"Sam," Carly gasped, feeling her center start to enclose around her friend's finger. "I think..."

"Yeah, me too," Sam replied, burying her head into Carly's shoulder as she started thrusting even harder, her clit getting just enough friction from this position.

"Oh god, oh god," Carly whimpered, closing her eyes as she felt her body start to tense up, her thighs catching Sam's sides in a vice grip. She was so close. Both girls could feel each other's nipples pressing hard into the other's chest, showing off their heightened arousal.

At this point, Sam saw that she was almost to the top as well, but knew she had to hold out longer than Carly. Despite how much she wanted to come with her friend at the same time, Sam knew that if she lost it with Carly, her friend's own orgasm would be less pleasurable. By experience, Sam knew that her body locked up during her climax, as any female's does, rendering her pretty immobile for those precious seconds. Sam had to make sure her friend had movement down there during the time. So with this thought, Sam decided to urge Carly to go over first, realizing she herself was fighting a loosing battle quickly.

"Come for me Carly, that's it, come for me..mm birthday girl..," Sam moaned, pressing her face into the crook of Carly's neck.

"SAM!" Carly yelped, feeling the floodgates open upon her friend's soothing and passionate words. The brunette's body arched harshly, as her womanhood pressed hard into Sam's hand and pelvis.

"CARLY!" Sam cried back, thrusting the hardest she could. She could feel her friend's muscles start enclosing and opening around her finger.

"Oooooooooh!" Carly moaned, her body twitching and convulsing as she continued to ride out her orgasm against Sam's hips. Meanwhile, the blond kept pounding into her friend's lower half. She tried not to let go until Carly's muscles stopped.

"Mmmm," Carly continued to moan, feeling each thrust of her friend's hips. For some reason, her orgasm wasn't leaving, and was only increasing in pleasure. The brunette's toes curled harshly as Sam continued the relentless assault on her, her hips moving frantically. "MMMMMMMM," Carly's voice squeaked a bit higher, a warm liquid coating the blond's buried fingertips as she continued to thrust it in and out.

That was all Sam could stand.

"Hrk.." The blond let out a sort of choking gasp, having lost her own control over her clit. With Carly still going through an orgasm under her, Sam went over her edge and felt her own womanhood lock up.

As Sam began her own orgasm, Carly's body was finally starting to slow up, especially considering her friend's thrusts were beginning to lose rhythm. The brunette's hips gently lowered back to the mattress as her muscles unclenched themselves. Carly couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief from coming off her sexual high. But even though her body was relaxing, Carly realized that Sam was trembling on top of her, the girl's hips pushing against her in spasms. Carly looked down at Sam, only to find her face buried into her shoulder, blond messy curls everywhere. Despite the fact that Sam's face was covered, Carly could still feel her friend gasping against her neck. By the soft yet tense movements of the blond, it was obvious to Carly that Sam was going through her own orgasm.

Carly couldn't help but smile as she lazily brought up her weakened arms and pulled Sam into a hug, slowly stroking the blond's back up and down as she felt her friend continue to ride through her wave of pleasure against her.

Eventually after a few seconds, Sam's orgasm was beginning to loose intensity as her womanhood started slowing up it's muscle spasms. Working alongside her pleasure, Sam's mind was starting to come back, and soon enough she could feel Carly's hands softly brushing against her sweaty back. It was as if her friend was bringing her body back down to reality, pulling her down from a strenuous heaven of pleasure to help her recuperate. Sam couldn't help but let off a small moan as her body slowly started to unwind. All of her muscles were relaxing, and soon enough Sam finally collapsed on top of Carly, finishing her own orgasm.

The two girls lay against each other, breathing heavily. Carly was the first to regain her voice, and watched as Sam continued to lay on her, breathing hard.

"Sam?"

The girl made no response, but continued to exhale deeply with her eyes closed. Carly gently reached down and began to stroke Sam's hair, waiting for her to recover at her own pace. Finally after five minutes of heavy breathing and silence, Sam tilted her head up.

"Sorry," She mumbled, her face flushed and her eyes half lidded.

"Sorry? Why?" Carly asked, confused at such an odd first statement after making passionate love.

"I wanted to give all my attention to you, but ended up loosing myself in it too," Sam sighed, feeling a slight bit of guilt well up. She really wanted to hold off on her orgasm, but accidentally lost control in the middle of Carly's. She wasn't sure how pleasurable her friend's one ended up being. With another sigh, Sam looked at Carly. "Was it good for you?"

"Sam.....I saw colors," Carly laughed. "Ones I've never seen before. It was breathtaking...literally," She sighed happily, a bit humored that her friend was feeling guilty about possibly not doing the best job. In truth, Carly had to admit this was one of the most amazing orgasms she's ever had.

"Honest?" Sam took a deep sigh, as she still seemed to be out of breath. "You're not just saying that?"

"Of course not! God, I felt like my eyes were going to roll completely into the back of my head!" Carly laughed breathlessly. "That was just...I don't even know how to describe it..." Carly closed her eyes as she let off a sigh before opening them back up. "Sam, I love you....so damn much.."

Sam couldn't help but smile back. Carly never used foul language for anything, even if she stubbed her toe. "Oh my! Was that Carly Shay cursing for me?"

"_Only_ for you kid," Carly laughed, repeating an earlier phrase uttered by the blond.

Sam smiled as she leaned down and placed a small kiss on Carly's lips. "I love you too," She replied with a warm chuckle.

Carly just smiled up at her, before letting off a yawn.

Upon seeing this, Sam slowly rolled off of her friend and settled down next to her side, propping her head up with one hand. "Tired huh?"

"Yeah, you wore me out," Carly laughed. "I could just fall asleep right here.." She murmured dreamily, her eyes closing.

"Sorry," Sam slowly sat up as Carly opened her eyes back up. "But you can't.."

"What?" Carly looked over at her with a confused expression as she sat up. "Why not?"

"Well...we kind of have to go back to your apartment and uh...."

At this, Carly's eyes widened when she realized what her friend was talking about. "Oh Sam, no! _Please_ don't tell me there's a surprise birthday party waiting for me there?!" She moaned, placing her hands over her face.

"Ok, so I won't tell you then," Sam smiled apologetically before reaching over the side of the bed and picking back up their bras from the floor. "Here," She handed her friend the tossed article of clothing.

"Samm..." Carly moaned, watching her friend begin to dress.

"What's wrong?" Sam laughed, pulling on her underwear.

"You and me...we just...and now a party?!" Carly sighed, pulling on her bra.

"I thought you liked parties?" Sam smiled, slipping on her jeans.

"Yeah! Not when I'm all hot and bothered," Carly laughed, slipping on her underwear.

"OooOoo I make Carly Shay hot and bothered? Sexy," Sam laughed reaching over to kiss her friend, but instead Carly put her finger against the blond's lips.

"Not uh! If I have to go to a party, we_ have_ to hold off," Carly laughed, gathering up the rest of her clothes from the floor as she crawled off the bed and made a beeline towards her friend's bathroom to drastically freshen up. "I feel dirty enough already!"

"You're no fun," Sam smirked, watching the brunette disappear from the room, the last thing visible a flash of light from her necklace.

* * *

Eventually the girls went back to the apartment where all of Carly's friends were waiting to surprise her with a party. Of course a few of them complimented her new necklace, but also had to point out how drained she looked, increasing her secret sexual embarrassment ten fold. Sam watched from the background with amusement as Carly's face got flustered when she kept explaining to her friends that she looked tired because she hadn't slept well the previous night. Sam was quite proud knowing that she was the one who did that to her friend not just an hour ago.

* * *

After hours of partying, and present opening, nightfall finally came as the party died down and guests started to leave. Once everyone was gone, Spencer cleaned up the living room and retired to his room for the night. Carly and Sam were now lazily sitting on the couch side by side as they relaxed and watched TV. Sitting in a comfortable silence, Sam slowly leaned forward to grab her glass of soda that was on the table, but winced as soon as she picked it up, letting off the tiniest grunt.

"Are you ok?" Carly asked, watching as her friend set the soda back down and began rubbing her arm.

"Yeah," Sam gave a breathy laugh, sitting back into the couch. "I'm fine but... dang does my arm hurt. I think _you_ wore me out," The blond laughed, referring to the hard position they made love in.

Carly just frowned, not realizing that Sam was sore because of her. "I'm sorry," She replied, a hint of guilt on her face.

"Don't be," Sam smiled, letting go of her arm as she leaned over and placed a kiss on Carly's cheek. "It was fun."

Carly just smiled, and kissed Sam back on her own cheek. "Yeah it was."

Sam laughed as she reclined further back into the couch cushion, and brought her hand up to her arm once more. "Glad you liked it," She smiled, rubbing her bicep to ease the tension. "But I don't think I can do that again...not for a while at least," She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," Carly replied, scooting over closer to her friend and sitting back into the couch cushion as well. "Next time we try that position.......it'll be _your_ birthday."

At this, Sam opened her eyes and tilted her head to look over at Carly, watching as the brunette reached over and lightly began tracing circles against her kneecap with the tip of her finger. The movement gave Sam chills. "Huh? My birthday?" Sam asked with a smirk as Carly nodded.

"Yup, which means_ I_ get to be on top."

* * *

**The end. Or is it? Lol, anyways I didn't end this story with a crack at Freddie's expense....for once haha. I thought Carly saying that last line would be cute and deviously sexy for Sam to think about! (....and very open to a sequel. Though I don't have one in the works yet, so don't expect one just yet!)**

**Oh and as always, I like to give a quick explanation of my stories down here, for anyone who cares to keep reading hehe. I wanted to write this one out to show some comedy, alongside the girls' care for each other. One of my reviewers pointed out they liked the more comedic parts of my stories, so I tried my best to kind of get into that flow. I placed little jokes here and there throughout the plot to keep it funny. (I hope _something_ in here made you guys laugh or smile!) I mean, Sam gave her best friend a sandwich as a birthday gift! But of course, she treated her friend to a nice steamy romp in her room.... xD And to Sam's credit she _did_ get Carly a necklace as well. (I know, it was cliche, but Carly seems like the type who would like girly things like that. I just thought it would be cute of Sam to notice her friend pining for a piece of jewelry a month ago. She's usually not an observant girl, but with Carly, she definitely is. So I think that adds a little something to their relationship ;D)**

** As for the sex, I know it was a bit of a new position, but writing sex scenes between girls is a little hard to keep original since they don't really have the compatible parts haha. I tried my best to spice it up a bit without getting too smutty, so yeah, hope you guys liked that part too! Down the road I will eventually try to think of some plots without sex, but I shamefully have to admit writing out the sex stuff is fun. :P I never did it before, and ever since I posted my first sex story, you guys have really made me feel welcome here! **

**And finally, please tell me if you liked any certain scenes/ parts of dialogue from the story! That way I can get a feel of what my readers like the best! I truly listen to you guys, and reread my reviews over and over so I can try and make the best stories I can for you! ^^ We Cam shippers need these stories, (sex or not, of course) considering Cam can never be a part of canon. =(  
**


End file.
